Lucario Pan Part 3/Transcript
This is the transcript of Lucario Pan Part 3. (We are now in Never Land as we hear pirates singing and we zoom over to the pirate ship) (A Pirate's Life plays) Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life A-rovin' over the sea Give me a career A''s a buccaneer'' It's the life of a pirate for me, oh The life of a pirate for me (We are now on the ship and the singing pirates were various Mario enemies, Kirby enemies, the Koopalings and the Deadly Six. While they are singing, they are playing with their swords, giving toasts with their drinks, playing video games, watching funny cartoons on the TV, arm wrestling, and playing tennis) Oh, a pirates life is a wonderful life They never bury your bones For when it's all over A jolly sea rover Drops in on his friend, Davy Jones Oh, my good friend Davy Jones (Escargoon comes out of the captain's cabin, with a tray of shaving supplies) Escargoon: Ah, good morning, shipmates. Zavok: (Grabs Escargoon) And what's good about it, Escargoon? (Zavok tosses Escargoon and he crashes into Zazz) Zazz: Hey! Watch it, buster! (Pushes Escargoon) Morton Koopa Jr.: Here we are, collecting barnacles on this miserable island. Iggy Koopa: While his nibs plays ring-around-the-rosy with Lucario. (Iggy has his gun pointed close to Escargoon) Escargoon: Be careful, it might go off. Zeena: And that annoying Lucario ruined my nail art. Wendy O. Koopa: Yeah, and my beauty. Zomom: '''We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships. '''Roy Koopa: Why, I've almost forgotten how to slit a throat. Larry Koopa: Better hop it. Lemmy Koopa: And tell the captain we wants to put to sea, see? (They start throwing swords as Escargoon dodges them. They all laugh as Escargoon sticks his tongue out on them) Escargoon: (Scoffs) Idiots. (Cut to King Dedede, who's looking at the map) King Dedede: Blast that Lucario! If only I could find his hideout, I'd trap him in his lair for sure. But where is it? Fairy Forest or Mermaid Lagoon? No, we searched on both of these. We've combed Digimon Dunes, Dragon Mountain and even Dinosaur Valley. (He points to the Pokémon Village) King Dedede: Here! No. No, no, no! That's Pokémon terri... Wait a minute. Those Pokémon know this island better than I do my own ship. Ah, I wonder. (Escargoon approaches King Dedede) Escargoon: Ah, good morning, Your Majesty. King Dedede: I've got it! (Grabs Escargoon) Escargoon: What is it, sire? King Dedede: Lopunny, Escargoon! Escargoon: L...Lopunny, sire? King Dedede: The daughter of Cheif Pyroar. She'll know where Lucario is hiding. Escargoon: B...but...but will she talk, sire? King Dedede: Oh, a little persuasion might be in order. Now let me see. Boiling in oil? Keelhauling? Marooning? Turtle waxing? (We hear somebody singing) A pirate's life is a wonderful life (Zor is up in the crow's nest, playing his accordion) You'll find adventure and sport But live every minute For all that is in it The life of a pirate is short Oh, the life... (King Dedede takes out his gun and shoots Zor out of the top and into the water. Escargoon hears the gunshot and gets wet by the splashed water) King Dedede: (Blowing his gun) Now let me see, where was I? Escargoon: Sire, that's ridiculous! You just shot Zor while he's in the middle of his cadenza! You know it ain't good form. King Dedede: "Good form", Escargoon? (Angrily) Blast good form! Did Lucario show good form when he did this to me?! Escargoon: Why, sire, stealing food, like your turkey, was only a childish prank, you might say. King Dedede: Aye! But feeding it to the Carnotaur! That cursed dinosaur liked the taste of our main course that we were preparing for my feast so well, he's followed our ship ever since, licking his chops for all of our food! (Escargoon sets King Dedede in his chair) Escargoon: And he'd have your food by now, sire, if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. (He leans Dedede to the edge) Escargoon: But now when he's about, he warns you, as you might say, with his tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock. (As he starts to pick up something from the tray, Escargoon hears ticking. King Dedede also heard it as well, as Escargoon drops the razor. King Dedede feels the ticking when it was coming closer. We then see a large red, spiked dinosaur with two horns above its head. It's coming out of the darkness as the ticking continues. It's a Carnotaurus. King Dedede looks as his eyes grew wide in fear, as the Carnotaurus licks his lips and begins to open his mouth) King Dedede: (Gasp) Escargoon? ESCARGOON!!! Escargoon: (Startled) What's wrong, sire? King Dedede: (Panicking) It's him! The Carnotaur! Save me, Escargoon! Please, don't let him get me, Escargoon! Please, don't let him eat me, Escargoon! Escargoon! Escargoon: Leave it to me, I'll deal with this. (He goes to the edge of the ship) Escargoon: (To the Carnotaurus) Here now, shame on you. Upsetting the poor captain. (The Carnotaurus growls) Escargoon: There'll be no feeding time for you today. Now go on, shoo now, shoo! Go on, go on, off it. Off with you. I say, go away, go away, out of here. (The Carnotaurus growls in disappointment. Then it walks away. Cut to Dedede, who's hiding behind a chair) King Dedede: Is he gone, Escargoon? Escargoon: Aye, Your Majesty, all clear. Nothing to worry about. King Dedede: (Shuddering) Oh, Escargoon. I can't stand it any longer. I tell you, I can't. (Escargoon puts King Dedede back on his chair) Escargoon: Now, now, now, sire. Just relax. (Puts a white cover on Dedede) What you need is a shave. A nice, soothing shave. (Wraps a towel around Dedede's head) There now. (Escargoons sings as a Pidgeotto flies until it spots Dedede's towel, mistaking it for a nest and sits on it.) Escargoon: (Singing) Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life, A-sailing over the sea. Give me a career as a... (Spoken) Sire, you know, I can't help noticing, you just ain't been your usually jolly self of late. (He puts shaving cream on Pidgeotto's tail feathers) Escargoon: (Continues singing) Give me a career as a buccaneer... (Spoken as he sharpens the razor) And the crew's getting a might uneasy, sire. That is, what's left of it. (He shave the tail feathers off Pidgeotto with the razor) Escargoon: Now, why don't we put to sea, see? Leave Never Land. (Gets purple liquid) Forget Lucario. There now. (He pats the purple liquid on Pidgeotto as it wakes up in shock. Then it sees its tail feathers are gone. It squawks in pain and flies away in a panic) Escargoon: (Getting some powder on his hand) We'd all be a little happier, not to mention a lot healthier. (Sings) Oh... (He pats the air, but sees that Pidgeotto is gone. He feels around the wraped towel) Escargoon: Sire? Oh, dear! I never shaved him this close before. Ooh... Ohh... Ooh! (He looks around frantically) Now, don't worry, sire. It must be here somewhere about. (He goes under the chair, which shook and chair and the wrapped towel falls off King Dedede, who wakes up. King Dedede notices Escargoon) King Dedede: Get up, you idiot! Escargoon: Yes, sire. (As he stood up, he accidentally tossed Dedede and the chair. He sees King Dedede is lying motionless on the floor with the chair on his back) Escargoon: Ooh! I found it, sire. (Grabs Dedede's head) Good as new. (Chuckling) (King Dedede angrily gets up, grabs Escargoon and tries to punch him in the face) King Dedede: Why you blitherin' blockhead! I ought to...! Kamek: Lucario ahoy! King Dedede: What? What's going on? Where away? Kamek: Three points off the starboard bow! (King Dedede gets his telescope and takes a look and sees Lucario with Mario and the others flying) King Dedede: Swoggle my eyes! It is Lucario! Headed this way with some more of those scurvy brats! Escargoon, pipe up the crew! Escargoon: Yes, Your Majesty. Pipe up the crew. All hands on deck! (Whistles) All hands on deck! (Dedede's crew stopped doing their activites and they all rushed to the deck in all directions. Escargoon taps the floor) Escargoon: All hands on deck! (More Mario and Kirby enemies emerge from the galley and rush to the deck) King Dedede: Look alive, ya swabs! We've got him this time, Escargoon. Escargoon: That we have, sire. King Dedede: Man the Long Tom, you bilge rats! I've waited years for this. Escargoon: Not counting holidays, either. King Dedede: Double the powder, shorten the fuse! Escargoon: Shorten the powder, double the fuse. (We see Roy Koopa and Iggy Koopa preparing the Bullet Bills in the cannon) King Dedede: (Looking through his telescope again) A pretty sight, Escargoon. (We see Lucario and the others on a cloud) King Dedede: We'll pot them like sitting ducks. (To his crew) All right, troops! Range 42. Goomba: Range 42. King Dedede: Elevation 65. Koopa Troopa: Elevation 65. King Dedede: Three degrees west. Shy Guy: Three degrees west. King Dedede: Steady now! Steady! (Escargoon starts to cover his ears) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes